


driving me wild

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it may be a part of their job, but it doesn't mean sanghyuk has to like it.





	driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever vixx smut.,,,have mercy

Sanghyuk took another sip of his beer, fighting down a wince at the acrid taste. He had never been big on alcohol, but sometimes, the circumstances called for it.

The circumstances, and his own heavy inclinations to get shitfaced drunk.

Some assignments certainly gave him those urges. Like now, reclining in a plush velvet sofa next to the bar, making conversation with the pretty bartender and watching his partner work his charms with their current target.

Jaehwan had the marksmanship of a god and was the swiftest and lithest agent in the league, but his current weapon on display was the deadliest in his arsenal. Everyone in the agency was assigned to a partner. Every partner duo stayed together at all times in the field, and it was just Sanghyuk’s luck that he was assigned to work with Jaehwan. The brains and the brawn, he guessed. Or more accurately, the big scary one and the charmer. Sanghyuk had never seen a target that had been able to resist Jaehwan’s charms, smooth honey words rolling off a practiced tongue and sparkling eyes promising everything and anything. 

And their target was now the newest victim to the drug that was Lee Jaehwan.

Cha Hakyeon — the owner of the club and suspected of having questionable ties to the rampant drug trade in the city, the very reason Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were here in the first place — was sprawled out in the lounge exclusively for VIPs, bloodred shirt stark against the black leather. Hakyeon was undeniably gorgeous, sunkissed skin and sculpted looks on full display. Sanghyuk just knew Jaehwan was enjoying this mission far too much. Alcohol, attractive men, and potential sex all wrapped in one pretty little package? That was Jaehwan’s favorite cup of tea.

Sanghyuk took another bland sip of his drink, nodding along to whatever the bartender was saying. His eyes were zeroed in on Jaehwan, flicking occasionally to Hakyeon. 

“Pretty thing, isn’t he?” The bartender mused, catching Sanghyuk’s momentary attention. “Both of them, of course, but Hakyeon’s a given. That one, he’s got something about him that’s irresistible.”

Sanghyuk cocked his head, setting his glass down on the polished table. “Is that so?” He said thoughtfully. Not the  _ You think I don’t know that?  _ at the back of his tongue. Sass had never done him much favors.

But. At least the bartender had eyes. Another reason Jaehwan adored these assignments was the implied dress code. Tonight, he wore sleek black leather leggings and an oversized navy dress shirt, the open buttons at the time curving down into a V that exposed his porcelain neck and soft chest. Not to mention that Jaehwan had applied just the right amount of eyeliner and lip tint, enough to make his lips glossy and dark and his eyes defined and demure underneath the fringe of his comma-style hair. 

Yes, the bartender was obviously right. Absolutely irresistible.

Hakyeon seemed to think so, too, because he sat back and patted his lap, an open invitation. Sanghyuk could catch the flash of Jaehwan’s delighted grin before his partner was settling on Hakyeon’s thighs, arms looping around his neck coyly.

Sanghyuk tore his eyes away, at last. There was no need to worry now. He knew what happened beyond this point.

The alcohol was doing a terrible job of edging off the tension, wound up tight in his muscles and ready to spring.

There was a muffled buzz in his ear, before a voice crackled to life. “Report.” A familiar voice whispered. 

Sanghyuk lowered his head, the image of a tired and lonely drunk. “All clear.” He mumbled into his glass, the vibrations of his voice causing ripples in the bright liquid. “Jaehwan got through. I’m just waiting for them to fuck and then we’ll be fine.”

A soft snort echoed through his eardrum. “Not yet? He’s taking longer than usual.”

“Well…” Sanghyuk flicked his eyes back across to the lounge. Hakyeon’s hands were now on the back of Jaehwan’s thighs, fingers digging into the flesh as Jaehwan kissed him fiercely, fingers tangled in Hakyeon’s black hair. Jaehwan detached his mouth from Hakyeon’s, and Sanghyuk could tell from the wild look in Hakyeon’s eyes that Jaehwan’s lips were kiss-swollen and red. Those debauched lips moved down to the creek of Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon’s expression contorted in pleasure. 

Sanghyuk looked back down into his beer. “He’s getting there,” He said gruffly.

“Euch,” The disembodied voice hissed in disgust. “Just shoot them both, for God’s sake.”

“Tempting, but this is a necessary evil.” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “I’ll get back to you later.”

“You gotta dismiss me officially.”

“Really?  _ Still?” _

“I’m waiting…”

Sanghyuk pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Agent Sanghyuk, over and out.”

The person on the other end cackled. “You sound so stupid sayin’ that, it’s incredible.”

“Fuck off, Hongbin.” Sanghyuk said with finality, reaching up to the black stud pierced through his helix, tapping the device to shut it off. 

No sooner had he done so did the device flicker back to life, buzzing in his ear. The first sound that reverberated through Sanghyuk’s earwas a soft, breathy moan from an unmistakable source.

Sanghyuk wondered how much the agency would berate him if he yanked his earpiece out and dropped it in the beer.

“Sanghyuk —” Jaehwan murmured, voice like a lover’s caress. No doubt he had his face buried in Hakyeon’s hair while the latter worked his hands on his body. “You can go. I’ve got this covered.”

“Clearly.” Sanghyuk said, unable to keep the ire from his voice. “But rules are rules. We have to stick together at all times in the field.”

A breathy chuckle. “Bet you’d like to follow me into the bedroom, huh?”

Sanghyuk reached up to delicately tap his earpiece off. To his relief, it stayed that way. 

Sanghyuk let his senses drown in the pulsing beat of the music, knocking back the rest of his beer with a decisive swing. When he looked back, the lounge was empty.

And thus the waiting began.

After what seemed like an agony of an hour, his earpiece buzzed to life, a soft “ _ standby”  _ murmuring into his ear. Sanghyuk got up from his seat, giving the bartender a passing wink as he strode out onto the dance floor, weaving his way amongst the cluster of bodies moving disjointedly to the rhythm. He caught the hand of a familiar figure, who twisted around to give him a quizzical look.

“Come with me?” Sanghyuk murmured, interlacing their fingers. He pasted on his best winning smile, cocking his head just so. Inviting and seductive. 

Realization dawned on the other’s face, and he nodded assent. Sanghyuk tugged gently, leading them both out from the dancefloor and up the stairs, to where private rooms were located. Anyone who bothered to watch would only see two lovers on their way to have some privacy.

“ _ Room 9.”  _ The same voice murmured again through his earpiece. Sanghyuk made a beeline towards the end of the hallway. Most of the rooms were still empty, the night still young. But as soon as he approached the second to last room, the noises reached him, barely audible over the resonating music from downstairs. 

Sanghyuk flushed from head to toe, skin itching.

There were footsteps, suddenly, two pairs of bodies making their way up the stairs. Sanghyuk didn’t think twice. He tugged on the hand of his companion, pulling them flush together and attacking his lips with a sudden fervor.

His companion melted into it, hands resting on Sanghyuk’s hips as he began moaning lewdly. Over the sounds of debauchery, Sanghyuk heard the halt of footsteps, hushed giggles, and the quiet click of the lock. The coast was clear.

He pulled away with a wet  _ smack,  _ and immediately doubled over from the fist that sank into his stomach.

“Next time,” Taekwoon said blandly as Sanghyuk wheezed. “Ask Wonshik to backup for you two.”

Sanghyuk straightened back up, trying to fight back the laughter bubbling in his chest as the scandalized look on Taekwoon’s face. “If I recall correctly, you were the one complaining about how you and Wonshik  _ never  _ get any exciting assignments anymore —”

“If  _ I  _ recall correctly, someone seemed to forget to tell me that they’d be kissing me.” Taekwoon swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good Lord. You said you just needed me for backup in case Hakyeon had any cronies hiding around.”

Sanghyuk shrugged unapologetically. “I needed to avoid suspicion. Which you helped me do. I’ll leave a good note for you back at headquarters.”

“Damn right you will,” Taekwoon pursed his lips, looking like he’d love nothing better but to dunk his mouth into a bowl of antiseptic. “I hope no circumstances are ever desperate enough for you to kiss me again. No wonder Jaehwan does all the provocative work between you two.”

Sanghyuk clapped a hand to his heart, eyes widening in mock horror. “You dare insult my kissing skills?”

“I would insult them if you had any,” Sanghyuk spluttered in protest as Taekwoon straightened his shirt. “How much longer?” He hissed, making sure to still keep his voice at a reasonable volume.

Sanghyuk shrugged. “However long he takes.”

Taekwoon flicked his eyes up. Sanghyuk knew he was looking at the indiscernible camera, mounted on the wall, just behind Sanghyuk’s head. “Hongbin disabled the cameras for ten minutes.” Taekwoon explained, straightening out his shirt left. “You have eight left. So hurry up.”

As if on cue, there was a crescendo of moans from beyond the door, rising in volume until the noise abruptly stopped with a sudden gasp. “ _ Now,”  _ Jaehwan’s voice flitted in through his earpiece.

Sanghyuk gave Taekwoon a look. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, plastering his back against the wall. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be out here if you need me.”

Sanghyuk shot him a quick grin before the doorknob quivered, Jaehwan unlocking it from the other side. Sanghyuk twisted the door open and stepped inside, making sure to quickly nudge it shut behind him.

Hakyeon was slumped unconscious on the enormous velvet bed, arms hanging limply over the sides. Jaehwan had, at least, taken the courtesy to throw the duvet over him. 

Apparently that same decency didn’t have to extend to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan, completely naked, was rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up Hakyeon’s bundle. He held up the bloodred shirt, whistling appreciatively. “I’ve always had a thing for this color.”

“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said lowly, throat suddenly dry. They’d been in these situations plenty of times — Jaehwan was always the first call for missions that called for some serious seduction — but each and every time Sanghyuk was never prepared for the aftermath. Jaehwan’s lips were almost the same color as the shirt, and his once perfect skin was mottled with countless bruises. Teeth marks and hickeys formed a pattern down his neck and chest, even along his inner thighs, and bruises the size of fingertips made perfect twins on either side of his hips and waist. Hakyeon, apparently, was not a gentle bedmate.

Jaehwan rolled his neck back, exposing the marked-up column of his neck. “Found his wallet. Just a fuckton of cash and his ID, driver’s license, yadda yadda ya. I looked through his phone but there’s nothing suspicious. We were tossed a false bone.” 

Sanghyuk groaned, hitting his head back against the door. “You’re positive?”

“Yup. Maybe someone involved passed through here and chatted with Hakyeon, I dunno. But Hakyeon’s not our guy. He really is just a club owner.” Jaehwan stood at last, stretching out with a sigh. Sanghyuk looked away from how Jaehwan’s back arched very deliberately. “Wonshik was wrong. Again.”

Sanghyuk pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. “How are we gonna break it to him?”

“It’s fine. Hongbin’s looking through the camera footage from the past week. Hopefully we’ll get a lead and Wonshik’s cause won’t be completely lost.” 

Sanghyuk sighed. Poor Wonshik. He tried, he really did. But sometimes Wonshik got too carried away with any bit of passing information, even rumors. Hopefully, for Wonshik’s sake, they’d catch a lead from the footage.

“Thought may I just say,” Jaehwan’s voice tilted up at the end of his sentence. Sanghyuk just knew there was a shit-eating grin on his face. “Hakyeon has been my favorite by  _ far.  _ Hate to say it, but it’s a shame I can never show my face around him again. I wouldn’t have minded a round two. _ ” _

Sanghyuk snorted loudly, crossing his arms. “Glad you enjoyed our botched mission.”

“Botched?  _ Botched?  _ I beg to differ,” When Sanghyuk looked again, Jaehwan was pulling his pants back, legs shimmying back into the tight leather. “I’d say this was a huge success for  _ me,  _ personally. His dick is almost as big as yours.”

Sanghyuk choked, but quickly recomposed himself. “You’ve never even _ seen  _ my dick.”

Jaehwan gave him a roguish wink, eyes flicking down towards the southern regions. “I have eyes.”

_ Don’t strangle your agency partner, Sanghyuk. Don’t do it.  _ Sanghyuk politely clasped his hands in front of his crotch, pasting on a smile.  _ “ _ Well. I’m going to go update Taekwoon about this latest disappointment. Make sure you didn’t leave cum on the bed.”

Jaehwan’s yelp of protest followed him out the door as Sanghyuk swung it shut behind him.

 

 

* * *

  
  


After a debriefing back at headquarters (feat. an awkward Hongbin comforting a disappointed, emotional Wonshik), Sanghyuk hasted back for his room in the dormitory building. His particular squadron in the agency — him, Jaehwan, Taekwoon, Wonshik, and Hongbin — all shared a floor. Hongbin had a room to himself and Taekwoon and Wonshik, being agency partners, had rooms right next to each other. Unfortunately, with Jaehwan being  _ his  _ agency  partner, their rooms had the same arrangements.

Jaehwan had called for him after the debriefing, but Sanghyuk had pretended to not hear him in his hurry to get back to his room and lock himself in the bathroom. Images of Jaehwan’s bruised skin, his breathy moans and kiss-swollen lips, danced behind his eyelids as he took a furious shower in freezing water. Stupid Hongbin, assigning him to be partners with the most promiscuous of the group. Stupid Hakyeon, who was not only gorgeous but also apparently fantastic in bed, enough for Jaehwan to call favorites out of all the assignments he’d done. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sanghyuk had joined the agency to help dismantle the covert operations by rebel organizations, to help dismantle the drug trade that Wonshik so despised. He’d thought his shooting skills and brawn would come to use. But no. Most of his assignments asked for him to sit on his ass and wait for Jaehwan to finish pleasuring their target.

A mindless, useless bodyguard.

Sanghyuk flipped off the showerhead, goosebumps raising from the tricklets of cold water running down his skin. Maybe he’d ask about partner reassignments. It’d happened before. It could happen again.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and flung open the door that connected to his bedroom.

What he’d hoped to see was his empty, peaceful, and familiar bedroom, in its usual state of disarray with his clothes strewn across the bed.

What he  _ really  _ didn’t want to see was said stupid agency partner sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and head tilted. Jaehwan was still in his stupid club clothes, his shirt hanging open just a tad too wide. Not to mention that Jaehwan’s hair was still mussed from sex and the eyeliner had smudged prettily below his lashes and that damn lip tint still made his lips dark, dark red. 

Sanghyuk flung an arm across his own chest in a futile attempt to cover himself. Years of training had drilled the capability to scream out of him, but it didn’t stop his heart from racing a mile a second. “What the  _ hell,  _ Jaehwan.” He wheezed, half debating whether or not to lock himself back into the bathroom. “Why are you here? How did you even get in?”

Jaehwan lifted Sanghyuk’s room keycard, flicking it between his index and middle finger with a smirk. “Someone left their belongings on the conference room table,” He said, voice husky. 

“Get  _ out.”  _ Sanghyuk grit out, teeth clenching so hard he was sure they were going to break.

Jaehwan’s eyes flashed. “Do you have a problem with me?”

“I said get out.”

“No, I won’t.” Jaehwan stood up, throwing the card onto the floor carelessly as he walked right up to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk refused to budge, refused to lose his footing. He was taller than Jaehwan. He was bulkier than Jaehwan. He may have significantly less clothing on than Jaehwan, but. Still. One hand remained firmly planted on the bathroom doorknob should the need to escape arise.

Jaehwan looked up at him, and this close, Sanghyuk could see every detail of his face. “You don’t like me, Sanghyuk-ah?”

“You have five seconds to get out before I make you.” Sanghyuk tried to sound as intimidating as possible, but Jaehwan looked unimpressed. 

“Ever since you got assigned as my partner, you’ve been holding me at an arm’s length.” Jaehwan took another step closer. “You act like what I have to do is disgusting. Well, guess what, love?” A shiver ran down Sanghyuk’s spine because — because. Something. The reason turned to ash on his tongue as Jaehwan pressed up against him, and Sanghyuk’s mind suddenly went blank. Jaehwan was...very, very warm. Sanghyuk felt like he was burning up from all this previously unavailable contact. 

Jaehwan tilted his head, displaying the faded hickeys on his neck. “This is how  _ I  _ help the agency. I fuck people for information, and if I enjoy it, so what? Does that bother you?” A gleam danced in Jaehwan’s eyes. “Or is it because you wish  _ you  _ were the one fucking me?”

“Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk choked out, heat rushing through his body at the words. Jaehwan’s eyes gleamed, knowing he’d found the grain of truth he’d been looking for.

“You didn’t like seeing me with all the others, huh? You want to be the one fucking me instead?” Jaehwan trailed fingers up Sanghyuk’s arms and then gripped his biceps, pinning him to the bathroom door. Sanghyuk was paralyzed, trying to ignore the growing heat in his gut. No. No. It wasn’t true. He didn’t like Jaehwan that much. Much less wanted to fuck him. He didn’t —

“Well,” Jaehwan murmured lowly, looking up at Sanghyuk though his long lashes. “What if I told you we want the same thing?”

Sanghyuk could hear his own heart beating in his ears over the enormous silence that settled over them both.

Jaehwan almost looked  _ nervous,  _ biting his bottom lip as he waited for Sanghyuk’s next answer.

Sanghyuk huffed, putting his hands against Jaehwan’s chest and pushing the other off of him decisively. “Get out,” He said again, voice low. “Now.”

Jaehwan crossed his arms. “Make me, then.” He retorted. “You said you could, so do it. I  _ dare  _ you.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes before reaching out and catching Jaehwan’s waist in an iron grip. Jaehwan gasped, and Sanghyuk could feel his hands against the still-tender spots from Hakyeon’s earlier services. It shouldn’t be so easy for Jaehwan to go so pliant in his hands. It  _ really  _ shouldn’t have been so easy to lift Jaehwan up off the floor.

His brain went off the rails, and some infinitely stupid part of his brain compelled him to not push Jaehwan out the door, but right down onto his bed instead.

Jaehwan’s back hit the covers, and Sanghyuk wasted no time before crawling over his body and chasing after those taunting lips.

They felt just as incredible as he’d imagined. Soft and plush, moving expertly against his own mouth as Jaehwan’s fingers trailed up to twist themselves in Sanghyuk’s hair, tugging slightly and yanking a startled moan from Sanghyuk’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Sanghyuk gasped against Jaehwan’s lips, still wondering if this was just another one of his dreams or if Jaehwan was truly wrapping his legs around his waist and bucking his hips upwards.

“ _ Yes,”  _ Jaehwan groaned, shutting Sanghyuk up with another searing kiss. Jaehwan reached down to unknot Sanghyuk’s towel and threw it away, leaving Sanghyuk completely exposed on top of him. Sanghyuk couldn’t help the harsh shudder than ran through his body when Jaehwan reached down between his legs, still kissing him all the while.

At the first stroke of Jaehwan’s hands, Sanghyuk took Jaehwan’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, relishing in the shiver that ran down Jaehwan’s body. Jaehwan fully wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked him gently, eliciting a whine from Sanghyuk.

“I knew you had a bigger dick,” Jaehwan said smugly. Sanghyuk huffed, too overwhelmed to answer as he lowered his head to see the marks that Hakyeon had left behind. Something white hot shot through him at the sight as he lowered his lips to suck on the still-tender bruises.

The reaction was immediate. Jaehwan cried out, body shivering again as his hands scrabbled to grab onto Sanghyuk’s hips, fingernails digging into the skin and marking their spot. Sanghyuk continued his ministrations, moving down to his collarbone and to the exposed section of chest. Sanghyuk realized that Jaehwan was still fully clothed through the muddle in his brain and sat back up, straddling Jaehwan’s hips.

Jaehwan made a confused noise and tried to sit up, but Sanghyuk placed a palm flat against Jaehwan’s chest and pushed him back down. “Strip,” Sanghyuk commanded, surprising himself with how husky and composed his own voice sounded. 

The prettiest whine left Jaehwan’s once-again swollen lips as he reached for the buttons of his shirt with trembling fingers. One by one, Sanghyuk watched with a predatory focus as each button popped open, exposing more and more of Jaehwan’s gorgeous skin. To his delight, the skin of Jaehwan’s soft stomach had remained unblemished.

As soon as the last button slipped open, Sanghyuk curved over to impatiently push the shirt off of Jaehwan’s arms while brushing his lips against Jaehwan’s stomach. Jaehwan was making the most wonderful noises, more beautiful up close now that they weren’t separated by a door and  _ Sanghyuk  _ was the one drawing those noises out of him. Jaehwan was so,  _ so  _ sensitive, the featherlight touches of Sanghyuk’s lips making Jaehwan’s back arch beautifully and breathless begging leave his lips.

Sanghyuk smirked against the heated skin before adjusting his position so he could hook his fingers in the hem of Jaehwan’s leggings, the damned leather leggings, and peel them off of Jaehwan’s thighs. Jaehwan lifted his hips to help with the task, and from this angle Sanghyuk could see Jaehwan’s erratic breaths, the way his hips twitched and stomach flexed with impatience. 

“Are you always this impatient with your victims?” Sanghyuk murmured against the skin of Jaehwan’s hipbone, pressing a heated kiss there.

“Don’t talk about anyone else right now.” Jaehwan growled above him. 

That effectively snapped whatever remaining tether Sanghyuk had kept on his self-control.

Sanghyuk flung the infernal leggings away before diving in between Jaehwan’s legs, nipping at the soft skin of his inner thighs, at the blue bruises that alighted once more with the touch of Sanghyuk’s mouth. Jaehwan flung an arm across his eyes, crying out helplessly into the air as Sanghyuk lifted one of Jaehwan’s legs, latching his mouth to the spot underneath Jaehwan’s knee.

Jaehwan jerked, cock now fully hard and standing upright. “ _ Sanghyuk,”  _  He moaned. “Do that other shit later. Fuck me first.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Bossy.” But he crawled back over Jaehwan, pressing a soothing kiss to Jaehwan’s lips. Despite Jaehwan’s impatience, the latter melted into the kiss, clutching onto Sanghyuk’s shoulders. 

This kiss was different. Sanghyuk kept it chaste, simple presses of the lips that drew pleased hums from Jaehwan. Sanghyuk had always known Jaehwan was irresistible, but now he knew it on a level of intimacy that floored him. Jaehwan’s lips were addicting, sliding against his smoothly, tongue working magic against Sanghyuk’s. 

“Where —” Jaehwan gasped against Sanghyuk’s lips. “Where do you keep your lube?” 

Sanghyuk pressed another quick kiss against those sweet lips before disentangling himself from Jaehwan’s clutches, rolling over to find the little bottle in the first drawer of his nightstand.

When he looked back, Jaehwan had stripped of his boxers, naked once again in front of Sanghyuk. But this time, it was so wonderfully different. Sanghyuk placed the bottle next to Jaehwan’s arm before sitting down beside him, eyebrows furrowed.

Jaehwan looked confused, struggling to sit up. “What —”

“Shh.” Sanghyuk hushed him, shooting him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. Just — just let me…”

Words failing, Sanghyuk placed a hand on Jaehwan’s chest, trailing down to his stomach, his hip, his leg. He traced a fingernail down the inside of his thigh, and Jaehwan shivered, legs spreading automatically from the touch. “You’re so sensitive,” Sanghyuk marveled quietly. He wondered, briefly, what it’d be like if he spent his time tasting every inch of Jaehwan’s skin. Seeing Jaehwan wrap those gorgeous lips around his cock.

His dick twitched at the thought but...no. Another time, perhaps. Sanghyuk could see Jaehwan’s patience running thin.

Sanghyuk reached for the bottle of lube, but Jaehwan shook his head, snatching it up. “Let me.” He said breathlessly, and then he was sitting up and pushing Sanghyuk back and Sanghyuk let him, let himself lay down on the bed as Jaehwan straddled his hips. Sanghyuk dug his fingers into Jaehwan’s waist, eliciting another quiet whine from him as Jaehwan popped open the cap of the lube and poured an unusually small amount onto two fingers. Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, eyes widening as Jaehwan reached down.

“Jaewan, don’t you need —” But his jaw dropped as the two digits disappeared effortlessly into an already slicked-up and stretched hole, Jaehwan scissoring his fingers inside with ease. “You — you prepped yourself already?”

“You —” Jaehwan cried out sharply as he found his prostate with his fingers, hips rolling down as his head hung down, chin touching his chest. “You were taking such a goddamn long time in the shower, you slow asshole,  _ fuck.” _

Sanghyuk watched in awe as Jaehwan added a third finger, triggering a helpless cry as Jaehwan rutted down on his own fingers desperately. Jaehwan, seemingly satisfied with the stretch, pulled his fingers out, whining at the sudden emptiness. His hole gaped, but Jaehwan reached for the lube and poured it over his hands again, messily, his hands slick as he reached for Sanghyuk’s cock. At the first touch Sanghyuk nearly shouted, the slide too slick and way too fucking easy as Jaehwan worked him with nimble fingers, slicking up his cock. Sanghyuk’s nails dug into pliant flesh, right into the bruises.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan sighed, digging a finger into the slit and watched as Sanghyuk arched off the bed. “You’re so — you’re so —”

Sanghyuk groaned before flipping them over, Jaehwan gasping at Sanghyuk’s strong grip. Jaehwan threw his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck, and Sanghyuk gave no warning before thrusting in to the hilt, burying himself in Jaehwan’s heat. 

The sound Jaehwan made was absolutely breathtaking.

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck —”  _ Jaehwan whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as Sanghyuk set up a relentless pace from the start, hips knocking against Jaehwan’s shapely ass. Jaehwan felt  _ incredible,  _ loose and slick around his cock as he clenched from the initial shock of the thrust. Jaehwan’s legs spread even further, toes clenching in the covers as Sanghyuk reached up to tangle his fingers in Jaehwan’s hair — the way he’d seen him do to Hakyeon, back at the club — and yanked his head back.

Jaehwan’s eyes were glassy with tears, eyeliner smudged and lips slick with spit. The sight drove Sanghyuk to connect their lips again. This kiss lacked much finesse, tongues curling against each other as Sanghyuk moved faster, deeper before he just — stopped.

“No,” Jaehwan bit out, scratching against the nape of Sanghyuk’s neck. Sanghyuk bit back his groan at the pain that shot up from Jaehwan’s nails. “No, don’t you fucking dare —”

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, pressing himself fully against Jaehwan. Both of them gasped as Sanghyuk fully bottomed out, flushed chests pressing against each other. It’d been too long since Sanghyuk last had sex — he didn’t even fucking remember, he hadn’t slept with anyone since joining the agency — but all his past experiences faded to mediocrity in the face of Jaehwan and everything about him.

Sanghyuk mustered all of his willpower not to grind against that irresistible heat, instead forcing himself to pull out slowly until only the tip was stretching Jaehwan open.

“ _ Sanghyuk—”  _ Jaehwan’s plea was lost in a shriek as Sanghyuk suddenly rammed back inside, skin slapping against skin and hitting up right against Jaehwan’s prostate. Jaehwan turned boneless, head flopping back against the pillows and hair forming a halo around his head as Sanghyuk drew out. And slammed back inside. Jaehwan shouted in surprise, eyes squeezed shut as he whined and whined for more.

Sanghyuk did it again. And again, hitting his prostate each time. Jaehwan twisted, trying to find any sort of leverage. Sanghyuk had always wondered what Jaehwan looked like, what he felt like while making all those noises beyond the door.

It was better than he could’ve ever imagined.

Sanghyuk finally took mercy and resumed his earlier pace, rolling his hips relentlessly while kissing every part of Jaehwan’s face that he could reach, licking away the tears forming at the corners of Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaehwan’s nails scratched down his back, his ass, his moans crescendoing in pitch as his orgasm neared him.

Sanghyuk slammed in one final time and Jaehwan lost it, sobbing against Sanghyuk’s neck as his cock, trapped between their bodies, twitched violently before spurting cum, white splattering against Jaehwan’s chest and stomach, against Sanghyuk’s too. Jaehwan clenched so tightly around Sanghyuk as he came that Sanghyuk gasped, seeing stars as he hurtled towards his own climax.  He continued to grind helplessly against Jaehwan as he released his load inside of him, biting down fiercely on Jaehwan’s neck and startling a yell from him.

The tension left Sanghyuk in a great whoosh and he flopped down, nerveless, against Jaehwan’s body. Jaehwan’s cum was sticky against him but he didn’t care, he was too busy trying to regain some breath in his lungs as Jaehwan smoothed a palm comfortingly down Sanghyuk’s back and ass, over and over again.

Sanghyuk huffed out a laugh, the warm puff of breath against Jaehwan’s neck causing the latter to shudder again. “I need to shower again.” He said. “I feel gross.” 

Jaehwan nipped playfully at his earlobe, still stroking down his back and ass. “Better get used to it, love.”

Sanghyuk shivered again as he released his face from Jaehwan’s neck, looking down at him. Jaehwan looked...he looked happy. His fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat and his lips looked as sinful as ever, but there was a sort of calm radiating from him that Sanghyuk just couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him again.

Jaehwan kissed him back sweetly, hand trailing down to Sanghyuk’s waist as Sanghyuk took a moment to revel in the feeling of Jaehwan’s passionate, post-coital kisses. Jaehwan indulged him almost as if he were saying  _ thank you,  _ kissing the corner of Sanghyuk’s mouth with a small smile.

“Were you serious before?” Sanghyuk murmured, resting his forehead against Jaehwan’s.

“About wanting you?” Jaehwan rubbed small circles against the jut of Sanghyuk’s hipbone. “Sanghyuk, I’ve been trying to get closer to you for months. Ever since we became partners. You think during all those assignments, I wasn’t thinking about a specific someone else?”

This new tidbit of information made Sanghyuk’s cheeks go red. “I never thought you…” He trailed off at the soft look in Jaehwan’s eyes.

“This is my job. It’s what I do. But I’m hoping that, maybe, from now on…” Jaehwan traced abstract patterns with his finger against Sanghyuk’s hips. “We can, you know. Not just have to be agency partners. It’d suck if this was just a one-time thing, because let me tell you, you are my  _ favorite —” _

“Jesus Christ, Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk groaned, blocking out Jaehwan’s mischievous laugh with another kiss.

Right. This was their job. This was what they signed up to do. They were partners who had to go undercover and fight and fuck and run, because that’s just what they had to do. That’s how they completed their goals.

And Sanghyuk didn’t know how many of the assignments Jaehwan had truly enjoyed, how many before him had fucked and kissed and held Jaehwan.

But if he was certain of one thing, it was that  _ none  _ of them had seen and held and kissed Jaehwan like this.

**Author's Note:**

> much thanks to all my friends who willingly beta-ed this for me. big fat mwah to all of you.  
> come yell at me on twitter 8D @jyanbeans


End file.
